


His Bad Boy

by InterracialCupcake



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AMBM, AU, Gay, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterracialCupcake/pseuds/InterracialCupcake
Summary: "Can you, for once, shut the hell up?!" the taller male yelled, his eyes blazing in frustration looking into the honey irises of an equally as frustrated male. "Make me" those two words put a smirk on the older's face "Princess, I have a few ways of shutting up those pretty lips of yours, and you wouldn't like any of them".





	His Bad Boy

-Third Person-

The sweet Summer air picked up, swirling and weaving through the branches of lively trees and the luscious green blades of grass, all the way up to one boy's balcony.

His light honey eyes reflected the rainbow sky as the sun began to set, sinking beneath the hills and valleys. Night began to consume day, the air becoming cooler making him pull his sweater tighter around his body to contain the warmth that was slowly slipping from his mulatto skin.

-Y/n-

"This may be the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer  
This may be the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer" I lost my voice when I heard the balcony door open.

I turned and smiled softly at my grandmother "Hey" I greeted as she took a seat next to me "Hey" she copied, I leaned my head on her shoulder "Y'know when you was young, you was always daydreaming. There wasn't a time ya mama, and I saw you not daydreaming, you always knew what you wanted, did anything to get it". Blood rushed to my cheeks in embarrassment at her praise "Grammy, stop" I whined, and she laughed, "What? It's true".

"I always knew you was going to do great, you was always special" I raised an eyebrow "What about Kevin, Nicki, and Daya? I thought grandmothers weren't supposed to have favorites" she kissed my forehead "They already have enough angels lookin' down on 'em." I felt my heart warm at her words "Stay here with me?" I pleaded. I looked into her russet eyes, the corners of them, which were wrinkled with time creased as she smiled "Always, baby, always." 

-

"Mama, why we gotta take a picture now?" I whined, students were beginning to leave from their classes, and it was more than embarrassing that this woman wanted to take a picture now. "Hush, this gon' be the last time I take a picture with you for a few months" I sighed and picked up my Nicki placing her on my hip "Say 'cheese'!" my aunt yelled catching the unneeded attention of practically a quarter of students.

"Nachos are better!" Nicki yelled seriously, a serious expression adorning her face, I chuckled and tickled her side lightly making her squeal "I agree" I let her down and watched with a tender heart she ran off to our cousins. 

I took a moment to sear the beauty of the campus in my mind, 'So this is Seoul National University in all its glory.' Being that our family was a military family we moved around all the time, mainly Germany, the States, and Korea, but I've always loved the change of scenery. "Well, are you just gonna stand there? or do you want Mama to make the entire family go with you to your dorm?" I let out a small scream of fear at the unexpected voice and hit my brother on the shoulder "Don't do that asshole" I hissed.

He laughed rubbing his shoulder "And no, I just want you, Mama, Nicki, and Daya to come with me" I instructed and he went to round them up. I took some time to walk around the campus positive they would find me and looked out into the open, cerulean sky, which reminded me of home. From the Indian Summer's we would have in the South, to the family reunions in the luscious chartreuse pastures, but I was going to make Seoul my new home.

"Watch out!" my personal thought bubble popped once those alarm-riddled words made their way into my head. A man, only five feet from me on a bike, was headed straight towards me. With a quick glance at his wheel, I saw it was out of place and broken, but with ease I side-stepped and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him off of his bike before he went into the road.

I flinched as a car hit the neon green bike to the side and slowly got up from the ground, wiping off dirt from my jeans "Are you okay?" I asked crouching down to take a look at the stupified man. He closed his gaping jaw and hugged me, I stood there now dumbfounded myself at the sudden skinship until he let go "Thank you, so much, I really thought I was a goner" he exclaimed. 

I felt my barrier of shyness build "No problem, I wouldn't want someone to get hurt on my first day" he gasped "It's your first day? Let me introduce myself, Jung Hoseok at your service" his smile put the sun to shame. 

"I'm y/n l/n, I moved here from Georgia" his eyes sparkled with curiosity "So you came from The States then, that's so cool, tell me about it" my cheeks warmed at the attention "Well I need to get back to my family". His dazzling smile disappeared "Oh, it was nice meeting you" a pang in my heart caused me to stop him "No! What's your dorm room number? So we can hang out" I offered. "Dorm room 209" the familiar words clicked immediately in my head "Well this is a weird way to meet your roommate" it took him only a few seconds to realize what my sentence meant before he began bouncing around uncontrollably "I get a cutie as my roommate! We're going to be unstoppable" a sharp cough from my mother halted his movements.

The awkward tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife, so I took the responsibility of cutting it myself "Hoseok, this is my family, family meet my roommate, Hoseok" he bowed at the waist "I promise to take good care of y/n, he's going to have a lovely four years in Seoul". My mother looked him up and down before finally giving him a genuine smile "Thank you" she turned her attention to me "Now y/n, I'm sorry baby, but I can't stay, I wish I could take more pictures and be with you, but I have a job interview. Be good baby" she kissed my cheek "I will Mama" I promised. I hugged Daya and Michael tightly "Y'all better be getting A's, and if I hear you givin' Mama any problems, I will whoop both of your asses old-fashioned with a switch" I promised. Michael sucked his teeth "No 'I love you' or anything?" he asked, and I patted his head "I am showing my love" I smiled to let him know I was playing and then crouched down to Nicki's height.

The small girl was pouting "What am I gonna do without you to play dolls with me or do my hair real pretty?" I tapped my chin "Ask Michael to play with you" her frown deepened "He won't play with me." I cupped my hands over my mouth pretending to tell her a secret "If he doesn't. I'll beat 'im up for you" she giggled and kissed my cheek "Love you" I pressed a kiss to her forehead "Love you too baby girl." I watched as they left with big smiles and I let out a relieved sigh "That.. was so cute" I turned forgetting Hoseok was still there "You're such a sap" he gasped, feigning distress "Me? A sap? How dare thee". We broke into laughter, and it was only then that I realized I was going to enjoy South Korea and all it offered.


End file.
